Copy
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (COMPLETE)When Kagome's captured by Naraku as a plot for Inu-yasha's death she must stand and watch a mere copy of herself kill Inu-yasha. will Inu-yasha see through the lie? or will he die by Kagome's hand?
1. Scroll One

**Copy  
Scroll one**

The sun was shinning brightly as Kagome's giant yellow backpack emerged from the well and sat heavily in the grass. The girl climbed from the grass hastily and looked around with a smile on her face. She had decided that she'd come back early to the past. She didn't have as many tests as expected and she'd finished all her homework (remarkably) and was all set for the next test dates. She had even found time to hang out with friends and bond with her family. Now, she was ready for shard hunting and was hoping she could earn a favor from the hanyou, Inu-yasha.  
  
Heaving her backpack back onto her back, Kagome headed towards the village, traveling and winding between trees. She smiled at the thought of being able to spend more time with Inu-yasha and hurried in her steps. A twig snapping behind her made her pause in her footsteps. Her ears were strained for the slightest sound as she began to walk slowly now, her eyes darting around suspiciously. She continued walking when she heard another pair of footsteps. She stopped again and for a moment, footsteps echoed along the trees before halting, too. Kagome was certain that they weren't her feet and turned around slowly.  
  
No one stood behind her and she felt her heart hammer against her chest. Gulping, she continued on her way.  
  
As she turned to continue walking, a figure stopped her and she stood before a cloaked figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, trying to sound as confident as she could, but the quiver in her voice was evident. Cool hearted chuckling met her ears and her eyes widened in shock and amazement. She gulped loudly and took a step back. "Y-you!"  
  
The cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, his white baboon pelt swaying in the wind, his cool, wicked smirk the only feature of his face that Kagome could see. His chuckling came to a halt and his smirk dissolved into a frown. He took a step towards her and she took a step in retreat.  
  
"Kagome," his voice was like ice and Kagome felt her body shiver violently. "The Miko of the future, such a resemblance to the fair Kikyo," a pale clawed hand appeared and traced her jaw line. Kagome reared in shock and disgust and pressed her body against a tree. "Now, now, little Kagome, there's nothing to fear, I shan't kill you. Yet."  
  
Kagome felt herself shivering violently as both hands grasped her forearms. "Let go!" she shrieked. "INU-YASHA!"  
  
"He won't come for you!" Naraku sneered, "He's already taken care of. My Kagura is setting up a diversion, but, I'm sure he wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
"Release me!" Kagome glared, "Inu-yasha will save me!"  
  
"I doubt it, little Miko," Naraku chuckled darkly as his hand traveled up her arm and towards her neck. His claws prickled the skin and left bumps like a mosquito's bite. "Now, you'll be coming with me," he squeezed her neck harshly and Kagome felt the world go blank.  
  
_'Inu-yasha,'_ she thought before slipping into unconscious.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagome opened blurry eyes and was met with darkness. The air was cool and damp, like a cave, and it was hard for her to breathe. She tried to move, but her body was tied to a stone cold wall by what appeared to be vines. Blinking she struggled against the vines, only to be met by thousands of thorns digging into her bare arms and legs as well as her stomach and chest. Coughing she looked around the room, searching for light.  
  
Suddenly, a door that she hadn't seen swung open and Naraku walked in, followed by Kanna and Kagura. Kagome glared at them but remained still, not wanting him to see her in pain.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally awake, Miko," Naraku said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Maybe it would have been better if you'd been asleep, unfortunately. Now you'll have to witness the death of my arch nemesis."  
  
"What?" Kagome barked out and stared at the other hanyou with a look of disgust and horror.  
  
"You heard me, little Miko," Naraku sneered and nodded to Kanna.  
  
Kanna glided over to Kagome with half-lidded eyes before holding her mirror up to Kagome's face. The mirror flashed white before it began to focus on Inu-yasha. He was looking around blindly his face etched with worry.  
  
"He searches for you," Kanna said softly and looked at Kagome with dead eyes, "he looks for Kagome."  
  
Naraku smirked as he approached Kagome and Kanna. Kanna sidestepped and allowed Naraku to come close to her. He grinned, his red eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed in glee. "It's a real shame," he hissed as his fingers ran through her hair and along her cheek, "that your beauty is wasted on such scum like Inu-yasha."  
  
"The only scum I see," Kagome said darkly, "Is you."  
  
Naraku smirked and ran his claw down her cheek, drawing blood. "You're too bold, little one, it will eventually lead to your demise."  
  
Kanna returned to her spot and held the mirror before Kagome, "The time has come."  
  
Naraku nodded and looked at Kagura, "You know what to do."  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes and revealed two Shikon shards, "Yes, I know."  
  
Kagura sighed deeply and moved some hair away from her forehead. Glancing at Naraku, she slipped the two shards under her skin and glared angrily at him. "I don't know why I have to do it."  
  
Naraku smirked, "Because you have the same body structure as our fair Miko."  
  
Kagura snorted and left the room.  
  
Kagome watched in horrified silence, "What is she doing?"  
  
"Carrying out my little plan," Naraku said as if discussing the weather, "once it is set, I will be rid of that worthless hanyou and I can then work on his little whore." He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "It's a real shame that history shall repeat itself."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in dismay.  
  
"That our little hanyou shall be killed by the woman he loves," he nodded to Kanna who held the mirror closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she watched Kagura fly on her feather. But, the real shock was when Kagura started to morph, her body shuddered in pain and her body began to change. She hunched over in a ball, and Kagome could hear her screams of agony.  
  
After a moment of Kagura's silent twitching and her heavy breathing .she sat up to show that her body had shifted:  
  
Into a Kagome look alike.  
  
"No," Kagome said in horror, as realization dawned upon her, "NO!"  
  
"Oh yes," Naraku smiled, "And you'll be able to witness it first hand, you'd better pray that he won't die hating you."  
  
Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes as she struggled again against the bindings, "NO! INU-YASHA!" 


	2. Scroll Two

**Copy  
Chapter two**

****

  
  
Inu-yasha ran along the forest, searching for Kagome. He had gone to her time to retrieve her, after she'd been gone for an extra day, only to discover that her scent was days old. He had rushed back to his time and searched all over for her, but her scent was gone, since it had rained recently. His panic had risen and he felt like he was going to crack from the dread of Kagome being in danger.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted again into the night, hoping and praying that Kagome was ok and wasn't hurt. He feared the worse, he feared that she had been kidnapped, or killed, or worse. He shivered at all the different scenarios that Kagome could be going through right now. He skidded to a stop and smelt the air for Kagome.  
  
He sighed when he couldn't smell her. He felt all his rage, his worry, and his pain of not finding her boiling within her. He clenched his fists and punched a nearby tree. The poor, unsuspecting plant came tumbling to the ground, but its crash was drowned out by the hanyou's scream. "KAGOME!!!!"  
  
He collapsed to his knees and banged the ground with his fists. He grinded his teeth together and his eyes flashed red with grief. What if Kagome was dead, and he'd never know?  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagome stood, hunched over against the wall, her feet were dangling a little above the ground, but she was unable to move. It had been days since Naraku had told her his plan to kill Inu-yasha by taking her form. Kanna and Kohaku had given her food that would keep her from dying of hunger but she still felt empty. Inu-yasha was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Kanna's mirror had been set up in front of her, it floating in mid-air, just to torture her. It showed her flashes of Inu-yasha searching for her frantically and she had even just witnessed Inu-yasha screaming for her, begging for her to be all right. Something she'd never seen before. Normally, she would have felt touched, but now...now the regret and remorse of knowing that he was going through all this trouble for her, only to be killed by _'her'_ hand, was too much.  
  
She felt more tears fall down her cheeks. Inu-yasha didn't deserve that. He deserved to live and to die in an epic battle, not by the hand of the one he used for jewel shards.  
  
Naraku had said that Kagura's new power, thanks to the jewel shards, would even fool the greatest of noses. Her physical appearance was exactly like the real thing. Her scent, her posture, the way she walked, talked, all that needed to be done by Kagura was act like her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the tears to continue to drain from her eyes. Maybe Inu-yasha would be able to tell the difference?  
  


* * *

  
  


Inu-yasha returned to the hut, broken hearted and his spirit disheartened. The fact that Kagome was out there somewhere was nagging at his senses. He looked to the setting sun with a weary heart and sighed deeply. He turned away and glared at the ground, as if it were its fault Kagome was missing.  
  
Sango and Miroku shared a knowing look and Shippou blinked in confusion. Miroku finally cleared his throat, "Inu-yasha?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at him, his golden eyes pained, "I can't find her."  
  
"Don't worry, Inu-yasha," Sango said softly, "We'll find her, after all, this is Kagome, I'm sure she's fine. Relax."  
  
"Relax?" Inu-yasha snapped angrily, his fists clenched, "How can I relax when Kagome's-"  
  
"We know, Inu-yasha," Sango said angrily, "But fretting about it won't help her any! We'll look for her tomorrow!"  
  
Inu-yasha turned away from the group, not wanting them to see his saddened expression. "Kagome," he whispered softly, pathetically.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagura cursed as she pulled at the skirt that belonged to Kagome. She'd taken it before leaving and had given her kimono to the girl in return. Now, she wished that the Miko had some decent clothing. Her legs were bare and her sleeves were tight against her arms. She felt naked...  
  
Not to mention she was lost, too. Who knew finding Inu-yasha's village could be so hard! Once her transformation was complete, she had lost control of her feather and it had flown away from her, like a dandelion seed in the wind. She also discovered how feeble and clumsy the human girl was. She couldn't see well, smell well or do anything well! She was a useless piece of flesh.  
  
She waved her fan in her face, casting cool air over her sweaty skin. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was pissed at Naraku and at Inu-yasha.  
  
Her anger towards Naraku was because of this stupid mission in the first place and Inu-yasha for being so damn far away so she couldn't complete the damn mission that Naraku had made her do in the first place to find Inu-yasha and kill him. It was a continuing cycle. On and on and on it went.  
  
Sighing, she plopped down on a rock to rest and massage her weak ankles. The air suddenly shifted in an abnormal pattern and Kagura cast her know blue eyes towards the west, where the wind seemed to be turning into a small whirlwind. Raising an eyebrow, she stood and watched as a small twister came tumbling towards her.  
  
She crossed her arms and watched in amazement as the tornado stopped and there stood the wolf prince. She recalled slaughtering his men and fighting him so long ago, but the name escaped her.  
  
He reached forward and clutched her hands in his and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "My fair Kagome!" Kagura felt her beating heart stand still and she mentally sighed. Of course, she was Kagome now, not Kagura. "I am so pleased to see you."  
  
"Um..." Kagura racked her mind furiously, "I, erm, Koku?"  
  
Kouga looked at her with a deadpan look, "My darling Kagome, do not play such tricks on my heart!"  
  
"Koko, kuku, kopo, koho," Kagura started naming off names, "gogo, kogo, oh yes, of course, Kouga!"  
  
"Kagome, are you ill?" The wolf prince asked in concern, he felt her forehead tenderly and sniffed her neck. Kagura froze, would he recognize the scent as her own and not of the human girl's? "Well, you seem fine."  
  
Kagura mentally grinned. If she could fool the prince of the wolf youkai, then she could trick a worthless mutt.  
  
"Oh Kouga, I was returning to Inu-yasha when," Kagura thought for a moment, "When I was carried away by a giant bird demon and dropped here. My feet hurt terribly."  
  
"Say no more, my love, I shall take you to my den where you shall be healed," Kouga said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No!" Kagura said, "I mean, please, Kouga, I just want to return to Inu- yasha."  
  
Kouga snorted, "Mutt face won't take good care of you."  
  
Kagura glared and clenched her fist, "_Excuse me?_ I believe I just told you that I wanted to return home. Now, you're either going to do so or I'm going to go on my own. Got it?"  
  
Kouga looked alarmed for a moment before picking her up bridal style and running along the countryside towards the opposite direction she'd been traveling.  
  
Kagura mentally cursed again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Inu-yasha looked down the well sadly; it was his fault that Kagome was lost. If he had been at the well sooner, maybe he could have saved her. He rested his chin against the wood sadly and looked down into its depths.  
  
Closing his eyes he whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
That's when his ears perked up and his nose twitched. His eyes snapped wide open as the unforgettable smell of Kagome filled his senses and he felt a burst of energy shimmer through him. But then, the foul stench of wolf polluted his nose and he growled. Of course, Kagome was taken by Kouga.  
  
He growled darkly and stomped towards the twister that appeared. It disappeared and Kouga stood with Kagome snuggled in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck. He felt his insides bristle in jealousy as he stomped forward.  
  
"Let go of her, bastard!" Inu-yasha barked as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried happily and scrambled out of Kouga's arms so fast it was almost like she was disgusted with the idea of being near the wolf.  
  
Kagura had decided as she came closer to Inu-yasha that it was best to act all touchy-feely towards the hanyou, that way her betrayal would be all the more hurtful.  
  
She flung herself into Inu-yasha's arms and snuggled as close to him as she could. "I was so scared, Inu-yasha," she whispered so only he could hear, "I was carried away by a bird demon! And then abandoned near the road. If Kouga hadn't been there."  
  
"Shh," Inu-yasha whispered soothingly and ran his hands along her back. Kagura felt herself tense up, but not enough for the hanyou to notice. This was just too disgusting. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
"As long as you're not hurt, Kagome," he said softly.  
  
Kouga glared, "Oi, dog turd, do you mind releasing my woman?"  
  
Kagura pushed away from Inu-yasha and mentally smirked. Time to earn some respect. "_Excuse me_?"  
  
Kouga and Inu-yasha both blinked at Kagome.  
  
Kagura' glared at Kouga. "_I am not a possession. If I ever_ hear you say something like _that_ ever again, I'll make sure that you'll _never_ be able to feel the pleasures of having a _woman_ in your _bed_!"  
  
Kouga and Inu-yasha's jaws dropped open in a mixture of shock, approval or fear. Kagura smirked and turned towards Inu-yasha, "Shall we go, Inu?"  
  
She grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and walked towards the village, leaving Kouga standing in bewilderment.  
  


* * *

  
  
The real Kagome stared in shock at what Kagura disguised as the schoolgirl just did. She had totally disrespected Kouga-Kun and then basically rubbed herself against Inu-yasha. What was she trying to do?  
  
The fact that Inu-yasha was hanging onto Kagura like it was really Kagome was slowly wearing at her senses and she felt raw and bitter.  
  
The door slid open and Kagome looked up to see Kikyo walk in. She felt her eyes shut and a groan of annoyance to escape her throat.  
  
Kikyo walked silently to Kagome and gave her a thin slice of bread. "I'm sorry I could not get more," she said softly.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock before regarding the bread with suspicion. "What did you do to it?"  
  
"I did nothing," Kikyo said, "I was aware of your lack of nutrition and felt it my responsibility to feed you."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, feeling a little guilty, she took a hesitant bite of the bread, "Thank you."  
  
Kikyo merely nodded and sat down next to Kagome silently. She looked at the mirror where Inu-yasha was currently walking back to the hut with Kagura. She looked at Kagome and sighed, "You know what Naraku is doing, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome whispered sadly as she looked at Inu-yasha again. He was walking silently and didn't say a word to the Kagome with him.  
  
"It's a shame," Kikyo said, her eyes saddened and cold, "that his trust for you shall be broken like it was for me."  
  
"Shut up," Kagome said softly, "Do not compare me to you. I'm nothing like you."  
  
Kikyo said nothing but continued to look at the mirror with a far off expression on her face.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagura was angry. Naraku's hide out was extremely close to where Inu-yasha's village was. She had just been going in the wrong direction. With her feather, it would have merely taken her a few hours to come to his village. She sighed and walked silently behind Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha was relieved to see Kagome safe, but, the fact that he'd gotten worked up over nothing was a little blow to his pride and so he'd chosen to remain silent for the trip back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" he turned at his name to see Kagome looking at him with a weird expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" he said gruffly.  
  
Kagura raised an eyebrow, first he was concerned and now he was being a bastard? Odd.  
  
"I...I'm just," Kagura paused and thought for a moment before smiling, "I'm sorry I made you worry."  
  
"Me worry?" Inu-yasha snorted, "FEH! I was just worried that my shard detector was dead."  
  
Kagura mentally rolled her eyes. For loving her he sure had an odd way of showing it.


	3. Scroll Three

**Copy  
Chapter three**

Kagura sat in the hut with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inu-yasha. She felt a little uncomfortable with the surrounding presences and the ever growing dread that someone would tell that she was not Kagome and was in fact out to kill Inu-yasha and later the rest of them.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagura didn't turn around and continued to eat her food. "Kagome?" nothing. "_Kagome_!"  
  
Kagura stared at her food, and ate silently. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the demon exterminator, Sango she believed the name was. "What?"  
  
"Kagome," Kagura mentally cursed, she'd forgotten that she'd need to answer to that name, "are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"Yes, I only got a little bump on the head when dropped by the youkai," Kagura said and then smiled to try and show her normality.  
  
"Are you sure?" the monk said in concern, "I sense no evil youkai presence on you."  
  
"I," Kagura thought quickly, "I purified it, it died and then it dropped me."  
  
"Feh, leave it to the wench to purify something when in midair," Inu-yasha snorted from his corner.  
  
"Kagome," the fox whined, "You shouldn't let Inu-yasha talk to you like that!" Kagura looked at the fox curiously. He looked back at her. "You should sit him!" he said cheerfully. Kagura saw an amused fire flash in the small youkai's eyes at the thought of 'sitting' Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagura hesitated, she wasn't aware what this 'sit him' was and didn't feel she should risk it. She looked at the fox and then the hanyou before smiling sweetly, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
Silence greeted her remark and she felt that she'd done something wrong. She felt herself shiver from the looks the others were giving her and she looked around sheepishly. "What?"  
  
"I really don't think you're well, Kagome-Chan," the youkai huntress said and grabbed Kagura's hand. "You're hands are clammy, too. You should get some sleep, you've had a big day."  
  
"I suppose so," Kagura said softly and stood. She smiled at Inu-yasha before going to the back room of the hut and falling onto the futon.  


* * *

  
  
It was night when she opened her eyes and was surprised to see a pair of golden eyes looking down on her. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked at the hanyou. "What are you doing?"  
  
The hanyou blushed, "Feh, nothing."  
  
Kagura smiled and looked at the hanyou for a long time.  
  
"Fine, I was making sure you were safe," he mumbled and blushed again.  
  
Kagura decided to pull the charm. Scooting over she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Feh..."  


* * *

  
Kagome watched sadly, unable to sleep. Inu-yasha had been watching her in 'her' sleep. He had occasionally brushed some hair from her eyes, trailed his claw along her cheek, touched her cheek, lean down and inhale her hair, and on one occasion she'd even seen him lay a kiss on her forehead. Did he always do that when she was sleeping? Did he often sit beside her and watch over her? Or was this only today?  
  
She watched as 'she' awoke and they had a conversation, where the hanyou denied doing anything and then admitting that he was making sure she was safe. She felt touched that he was doing such a thing for her. And then Kagura started snuggling up to Inu-yasha and talking to him. She felt a twinge of jealousy and wondered if Inu-yasha had ever felt this way when she was with Kouga. That made her feel guilty for all the times she'd denied Inu-yasha.  
  
Kikyo watched the emotions fly by Kagome's face like an open book and she chuckled softly. "You care deeply for Inu-yasha don't you?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo for a long time, their gazes locked. Finally, Kagome looked away and sighed, "Yes, I do."  
  
"You care more for him then even I, it seems," Kikyo said so softly that Kagome almost didn't hear. But when she did, she nearly fell from the bindings holding her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me," Kikyo said sadly, "You love Inu-yasha more than I ever have and ever will."  
  
Kagome was silent and looked at the ground. She felt silly in the kimono she now wore, Kagura having stolen her school uniform.  
  
Kikyo gazed at the mirror at Inu-yasha with 'Kagome' for a long time. She looked so alone and so sad it was almost unbearable. She felt sympathy for the lost Miko and she felt regret for her, not being able to live her life as she should of.  
  
"And it appears," she said, startling Kagome from her thoughts, "That he loves you more than me."  
  
"That's not true," Kagome said defensively, "He's willing to die for you. Go to hell for you. Do anything for you! He wouldn't deny you anything!"  
  
Kikyo turned to look at Kagome with a cold stare before standing. "How little you know."  
  
Kagome watched her walk towards the door and leave. "I shall get you you're food."  
  
And then she was gone.  


* * *

  
Kagura was about to doze off before she felt her eyes snap open and her vision blur.  
  
_'Kagura,'_ said a voice from within her. She looked around, expecting the speaker of the voice to be behind her.  
  
_'Who's there?'_  
  
_'It is I, Naraku,'_ the voice chuckled and then turned dark_, 'now is the time. You need to kill the hanyou tonight, when no one can stop you.'  
_  
Kagura looked out the window at the sleeping hanyou and nodded, knowing that Naraku could see her. _'So be it.'  


* * *

_   
  
Inu-yasha's ears perked up as he heard footsteps approach him. Cracking an eye open, he watched as Kagome tripped over a root. Sighing, he jumped down and caught her before she hit the ground. He regarded the fact that she was still wearing her sleeping kimono and had bow and arrows thrown across her back.  
  
"Wench, what are you doing out here?" he asked softly and helped Kagome stand, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked up at her, "Hello, Inu-yasha."  
  
She began to walk and he followed her. They walked in silence until they came to the God tree. She looked at the tree for a long time, her hand running down the bark. Finally, she turned to look at him and smiled. "Its pretty, huh?"  
  
"I guess," Inu-yasha said softly and watched her with a loving expression.  
  
She smiled at him and giggled, "You're so cute sometimes."  
  
He blinked and then blushed. Her walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You're so stupid sometimes."  
  
He felt her smile against his neck. "I know."  


* * *

  
  
Kagome looked with wide eyes as Kagura embraced Inu-yasha at the God tree. She felt her insides tumble and turn inside her, Naraku had just left informing her that Inu-yasha was to die on this eve. Tears ran down her face as she struggled to free herself from the thorny binds. Cuts appeared all over her body and she felt herself being drained of blood.  
  
The door opened and she looked up to see Kikyo.  
  
She looked at her slowly before standing next to her, "You should relax, it will be over soon."  
  
"NO! Inu-yasha's going to die! I won't let him!" Kagome shrieked and struggled some more. An electrical charge ran through her and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Naraku has enhanced your bounds," Kikyo said sadly, "Please, stay still."  
  
Kagome obliged but couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Inu-yasha by not struggling.  


* * *

  
Inu-yasha stood with Kagome in his arms for a long time, his body relaxed and at ease as he found comfort in inhaling her scent.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered and she felts something press against his stomach. He blinked and looked down, just in time to see a knife dig into his stomach. With a gasp of pain he staggered away.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smirked and withdrew the knife. "Inu-yasha," she smirked and licked the blood on his knife, "you're life ends tonight."  
  
She threw the knife aside and drew her bow with an arrow knocked against the string.  
  
Inu-yasha stared in disbelief as he felt his heart clench. The arrow was pointed straight at him, and he couldn't move. Kagome was going to kill him.  
  
What had he done? 


	4. Scroll Four

**Copy  
Chapter four**

"Inu-yasha," Kagome hissed in glee, "How long have you used me? How long have you treated me like nothing more than a replacement of Kikyo? Too long. You're life ends now."  
  
"Kagome," Inu-yasha felt his heart shatter, "How long have you planned this?"  
  
"For so long," Kagome smirked, "so long I've lost count of the days. I've been stringing you along."  
  
"You temptress," Inu-yasha hissed in agony as an arrow implanted itself into his arm. He yelped in pain and tried to pull the arrow from his body. "You played with my heart?"  
  
"You're the one to talk," Kagome hissed, "Using me like a toy."  
  
She shot another arrow, and he clutched at his leg as it embedded itself into his warm flesh. Blood poured from his stab wound and his two arrow wounds. He felt betrayed and abandoned. How could Kagome do this to him?  
  
He looked at her with blurry golden eyes and felt something fall down his cheeks. Something he'd never felt before, not for so long. He lifted bloody fingers to his cheek and marveled at the tears leaking from his eyes. The salty liquid traveled down his cheeks silently and dripped down to the ground.  
  
"Prepare to die, Inu-yasha," Kagome smiled sinisterly and drew an arrow back.  
  
Inu-yasha looked up and allowed more tears to fall, "K-Kagome..."  


* * *

  
  
Kagome stared in shock. Inu-yasha was crying? He looked so alone right then, like a small child whom just witnessed hell itself.  
  
Kikyo shifted next to her and she smiled at Kagome, "He loves you deeply."  
  
"He does not," Kagome countered, not believing it, "he'll always love you."  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kikyo said softly and lightly touched the mirror floating in mid-air, "Never cried for me."  
  
Kagome looked at the dead priestess in shock before looking at the mirror again.  


* * *

  
Inu-yasha stood as straight as he could and looked at Kagome sadly, he'd forced the tears to stop and he was taking wobbly steps towards Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome smirked, "Going to kill me?"  
  
"No," he whispered sadly, "If you wish to kill me, Kagome..." He stood firm and held his arms out in front of him. "Then so be it."  
  
Kagome dropped the arrow on her bow and flopped stupidly next to her feet. She stared, her mouth agape.  
  
"If you wish to kill me, then kill me," Inu-yasha closed his eyes and stuck his chest out, "I'd rather die by your hand then anyone else's. I'll die for you."  


* * *

  
Kikyo looked at Kagome, "It wasn't too long ago that you said that he'd die for me. It seems he's willing to do the same for you."  
  
"I don't believe it," Kagome gasped and tried to reach out to Inu-yasha. _"Inu-yasha! That's not me! Please believe me! Inu-yasha!"_  
  
"He can't hear you, Kagome," Kikyo said with a hint of depression in her voice.  
  
"I have to save him!" Kagome screamed and didn't notice the electrical currents running up her arms or the thorns piercing her delicate skin. _"I need to save Inu-yasha!"  


* * *

  
_  
"You're even more of a fool than I thought," Kagome sneered as Inu-yasha clutched his side in pain. "No matter."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"How can you not care when I'm about to kill you?" Kagome asked with a feigned amusement.  
  
"Because," he said with a soft smile on his face, "No life is worth living if you're not in it with me, Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would rather die, than live another moment without you," he said with a soft smile.  
  
"You truly are a fool."  
  
"Maybe I am," he said softly and closed his eyes, "What are you waiting for, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome drew an arrow.  
  
Right when she was about to release it soft words echoed along the forest, "I love you."  
  
Kagome was silent. The only sound was Inu-yasha's heavy breathing and the unmistakable thud of arrows embedding into flesh.  
  
He smiled and ignored the pain, emotionally and physically running down his spine. Three new arrows rested in his body. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered and allowed the last arrow to implant itself into his heart. He gasped in pain and allowed his eyes to shut.  
  
He staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground against the tree.  


* * *

  
"NO!" Kagome screamed, tears flying from her closed eyes. She felt her heart shatter. Inu-yasha loved her. He loved her. He loved her!  
  
She sobbed heavily and large tears rolled down her cheeks and to the ground and onto the vines holding her. She didn't even notice when the bounds faded and she fell softly to the ground, in a small ball.  
  
Kikyo looked at her, her face remorseful and sad. She threw the mirror against the wall and it shattered into pieces. "Go!"  
  
Kagome looked up at the dead priestess, "Kikyo..."  
  
"Go now and save him," Kikyo said. She looked to the side and beckoned her soul stealers. "They'll carry you to him."  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered and wiped away her tears, "Thank you."  
  
Kikyo nodded.  
  
Kagome ran towards the door, before leaving she turned to Kikyo and smiled, "I can see why he loved you."  
  
Kikyo returned the smile, "And I can see why he loves you."  
  
Kagome didn't respond but turned and ran down the corridors, before the white youkai wrapped around her and carried her towards the forest Inu- yasha was shot at. The world seemed to whirl around her, the youkai were very fast, faster than she'd expected and she soon found herself in the forest named after the one she loved.  
  
She fell to the ground and ran in a mad scramble. She ran blindly around until the familiar glow of Inu-yasha's presence became evident and she ran into the small clearing Inu-yasha's god tree was centered in.  
  
He lay much like when she'd first met him, seemingly asleep. Only now, he was bloody and bruised, and he looked even more betrayed than he had when she'd found him the first time. Arrows protruded from his bleeding, paling flesh and a small pool of blood collected around him.  
  
Kagome ran towards him, slightly tripping over the kimono she wore. She collapsed to the ground and pulled the arrows from his body. The two in his legs, the three in his arms, and the four in his chest. Nine arrows in all, all of them deadly wounds, not counting the stomach stab from the dagger, which too was fatal.  
  
She bit her lip and ran her fingers along his bangs, brushing the bloody mess away from his sweaty forehead. His face seemed relaxed, yet so...deceived. She felt tears run down her cheeks again and she sobbed loudly.  
  
"Kagome," she gasped and jumped away, half expecting him to stab her with his claws and use her as a scratching post.  
  
"Inu-yasha," she whispered and crawled back to him, her tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Y-you...you're back..." he said breathlessly, his labored breathing coming out in pants. "I was afraid that..." He didn't finish.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha!" Kagome sobbed and fell against him, causing him to flinch in pain. "I was so sure you were dead!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," he said tenderly.  
  
Kagome froze in alarm. Why wasn't he killing her? Why wasn't he ripping her to shreds? She pulled back to look into his glowing amber eyes.  
  
"What?" he chuckled softly, "did you expect me to die so easily?"  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha," Kagome sobbed, "It wasn't me!"  
  
"I know," he said and closed his eyes and held one of his wounds, "I know it wasn't you."  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked in amazement.  
  
He opened his eyes and they shimmered with love and admiration that she couldn't begin to fathom. "I knew it wasn't you...because," he paused to clutch his chest wound, "because you actually shot me...after I...after I said." He paused and if he had enough blood, would have blushed.  
  
She cupped his cheek tenderly and looked into his eyes. She smiled softly and her tears fell from her cheeks to fall along his own, leaving small trails of tears along his soft skin.  
  
"Did you mean it?" she whispered.  
  
"Damn it, you heard me, didn't you?" he said, "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, dread creeping within her.  
  
"Because that means that Naraku probably did too," he said and closed his eyes, cradling her to him softly. He leaned his lips up towards her ear and as softly as the wind whispered, "I love you."  
  
He pulled away and smiled, before closing his eyes and falling against the God tree.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and helped him stand, "Inu-yasha." She smiled, tears making her eyes shimmer, "I love you, too."  
  
He smiled at her and held her hand in his own bloody one. "Really?" he asked and smiled, "You're not using this as bait for betrayal are you?"  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes and leaned against Inu-yasha's bleeding chest, "No."  
  
"Good," Inu-yasha smiled lazily before collapsing to the ground in sweet unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned him against a tree. She ripped part of her kimono and began to dress his wounds. After he was bandaged and asleep, she smiled and cuddled up beside him. His arm automatically crept around her and she felt her eyes begin to droop. It was only a few minutes later that they were both asleep.  
  
If they'd been awake, however, they would have heard the deep chuckling and the shadows creeping around them. But they were asleep. So they would never know...  
  
_Owari..._


End file.
